The Quest for the Element of Wind
by Cutthroat Drummer
Summary: Ahuizotl and Dr. Caballeron are known as Daring Do's archenemies. What would happen if they formed an alliance with each other, hunting down an extremely valuable artifact? Daring Do's search just became a whole lot tougher...
1. Prologue: A Stolen Element

**Hello all! This is my first Daring Do FanFiction, so any feedback is appreciated! **

Daring Do squirmed in the trap that Auhizotl had set, a knife to her throat. The trap was another one of his "death traps".

The trap was a simple trapdoor, but under it was quicksand. When Daring stepped on it, it gave way. When she fell, a rope wrapped around her body, pinning her wings.

Auhizotl sat there, eying the treasure that was in Daring's hat. He reached for it, only to get smacked away by Daring. Don't you dare touch that!" Daring exclaimed. Auhizotl pressed the knife to Daring's throat as a warning. "One swipe and you're gone." he said. "Hand over the treasure, or you die," he commanded. Daring contemplated her situation. She tried to think of a way to outsmart Auhizotl, but she saw none. She reluctantly handed over the artifact, and Auhizotl grabbed it. "Yes! The Element's finally mine!" He stood up and put into his nearby bag. He look over at Daring and smirked. "Goodby, Daring!" Without warning, he slashed the rope, causing Daring to fall hoof-first into the quicksand. "You said you wouldn't kill me if I handed you the artifact!"

Auhizotl smirked. "I never said I would keep my word."

"You backstabbing cheater!" Daring shouted, sinking deeper into the sand.

Whatever," Auhizotl scoffed, "I already have what I want. Goodby, Daring!"

The trapdoor slammed shut, leaving Daring in the dark. She was up to her waist by now. unfortunately, her saddlebag was up above the trapdoor, so she couldn't get her flashlight to see; however, she did have her whip. She still had the rope tied around her, and she loosened it and tied it to her whip to extend it. She had to act fast; she was sinking below her waist now. She tossed the rope, hoping to catch something. It fell down, and Daring tried again. It fell again, and Daring tried again. She tried two more times, and failed both times. She was up to her chest by now, and she had to get out of there. Finally, it caught something. Daring tugged it to make sure it was solid, and started to pull. The sand had a firm grip on her, but Daring was stronger. Little by little, she pulled herself out of the sand. She kept climbing until her head bumped something. She reached up with her hoof, and pushed the trapdoor open. She climbed out and laid on the ground, slightly out of breath, relieved that she made it out alive. She only rested a minute before putting her saddlebags on and running into the nearby jungle. She had an element to save.


	2. Chapter 1: The Fight for the Element

**Here's chapter one! I'm trying to make chapters longer. Anyway, enjoy! **

Daring trekked through the jungle, watching for Auhizotl or his cats. "I have to get that element back," she thought.

Auhizotl strolled through the jungle, oblivious to the fact that Daring was following him. He was too absorbed in the treasure to notice anything, even where he was going. He tripped over a root, faceplanted, and the artifact flew from his hand. It landed in the shrubbery nearby, and Auhizotl immediately began searching for it. "I can't lose this Element!" he thought. He heard rustling in the bushes. "Who's that?" he thought. The shrubbery rustled some more, and Auhizotl braced himself. One of his cats emerged from the bushes, holding the element in its mouth, and Auhizotl breathed a sigh of relief. He took the element from his cat's mouth. "Thank you, cat," he said.

Daring raced through the jungle, realizing that she was running out of time. "I have to get that element," she thought. She saw something up ahead, and she stopped. It didn't look like Auhizotl, but it looked like a pony. As Daring drew closer, she recognized him. "Caballeron!" Caballeron sat on a log, looking at a map. Somepony else was with him, and Daring tried to see who. Her eyes fell upon a black stallion with a blood-red mane and tail, and his cuite mark was of a cut throat. "Who the hay is that?" Daring thought.

"Cutthroat, come here!" Caballern called. Cutthroat came over and sat beside him. "The element should be here," Caballern said, pointing to a spot on the map.

"How do you know it's there?" Cutthroat asked.

Caballeron smirked. "Because I know."

They gathered up their stuff, put in on their backs, and started trekking again. Daring emerged from the bushes she had hidden behind. "They're after the element too?"

Auhizotl walked through the forest, watching his footing this time. He heard rustling, but this time he sent his cats to make sure it wasn't Daring. "What the-!" a voice called from the bush, evidently not Daring. Auhizotl looked into the bush. "Dr. Caballeron?" he asked. Caballeron emerged from the bush, along with a stallion Auhizotl didn't recognize. "Who's that?" he asked.

"This is Cutthroat-he's helping me find the element."

"Which element?"

"The Element of Wind," Cutthroat replied.

"Do you have it?" Caballeron asked.

Auhizotl's face flushed. "No," he lied.

"Where did you see it last?" Cutthroat asked.

Auhizotl pointed in a random direction. "That way," he stated.

"Come on, Cutthroat," Caballoren said. They both disappeared into the shrubbery, and Auhizotl smirked.

"I can't believe I tricked them," he thought.

As he was walking, he was suddenly hit from behind. he sprawled to the ground, and looked up to see Daring grabbing the Element, speeding off into the jungle.

"What?! How'd you escape?!" Auhizotl yelled. He scrambled to his feet and roared to his cats, "Cats! Sic her!" The cats raced after Daring.

In another part of the jungle, Caballoren and Cutthroat searched ruins that they had found, ony to fail in finding the element.

"We've looked everywhere," Cutthroat said. "It's obviously not here." He went over to some bushes to search. Suddenly, a tan blur burst through the bushes and collided directly into him. They both fell the ground, the Element flying from Daring's hoof.

"Watch where you're going!" Cutthroat snapped. Daring looked up. "Sorry," she quickly apologized before scrambling to her hooves and running to fetch the element. She was about to grab the element when a knife flew past her, barely missing her face. She recoiled and looked up. Daring recognized the stallion standing there immediately. Daring pulled her own knife and stood in front of the element. "This is my element, not yours," she stated.

Caballoren smirked. "Is that so?" he taunted, pulling his other knife.

Daring heard crashing in the underbrush, and she knew the cats had caught up with her. She haphazardly threw the knife, grabbed the Element, and ran into the jungle, the cats in hot pursuit. Caballeron threw his other knife, only to have it miss. "After her!" Caballeron yelled, sprinting after Daring, Cutthroat following him.

Daring ran through the jungle, struggling to keep running. She was pushing near exstaustion, and she couldn't run much longer. She heard bushes crashing, and she knew the cats were right on her tail. She put the element into her hat and kept running, pushing on despite her protesting legs. Suddenly, she plummeted downward. She looked down and saw the ocean. She tried using her wings, but to no avail. She grabbed a branch and stopped herself. On the cliff above her, Auhizotl's cats stopped. They growled before leaving. Caballoren and Cutthroat stopped next.

"Gotten yourself into a jam, huh, Daring?" Caballeron taunted. "Cutthroat, shoot her!"

Daring looked up, and an arrow whizzed past her. "Oh, great," she thought. Another arrow whizzed past her, and Daring had to think fast. She saw another branch near her, and she took out her whip. Her hoof was starting to slip, and arrows kept whizzing by her. She flicked her whip, and it caught the branch. "I hope this works," Daring thought. She held her breath and let go of the other branch. simultaneously, an arrow whizzed by her, planting itself into her shoulder. Daring yelped, and her grip slipped. the branch broke, and Daring plummeted toward the ocean, blacking out when she hit the water.

On the cliff overhanging the water, Caballoren smirked. "And there goes Daring!" he said, satisfied that he took her down. "But we still don't have the element." Caballeron and Cutthroat left the cliff.

Auhizotl waited for his cats. When he saw them, he was mildly upset. "You didn't catch Daring?" he questioned. His cats led him the cliff, where he saw Daring's hat floating on the water. Auhizotl smiled. "Good work, cats."

He turned and left, the sun setting over the ocean.

**Oh. no! Is Daring dead? Where's the Element? **

**All these questions will be answered next chapter! Until then, review! **

**Cutthroat Drummer **


	3. Chapter 2: A Formed Alliance

**Dang, how long has it been since I updated this? **

**Sorry for the wait, everyone; life has been crazy lately. **

**Anyway, feel free to drop a review to let me know what you think! Enjoy**

Daring woke up to sunlight beaming in her face. She had a headache, and her mouth tasted of salt.

She looked up and realized that she was on a beach. She stood up, although her legs complained as she did so. She looked around and saw the woods in front of her. "I wonder if this is an island?" She tried to fly, but she immedietly fell to the ground. "Ow..." she mouned. Her wings were sore from where she hit the water. She decided not to fly - she didn't want to strain them. Her thoughts went to her hat,m and she reached upwards. Her hoof touched her bare head, and she panicked. Where's my hat? It had the artifact in it!" She started a frantic search for the articfact, but she didn't know that it was gone...

(2 Hours ago)

Auhizotl emereged from the trees, and he saw Daring unconious on the shore. Her hat lay beside her. Autizotl looked in the hat, and the element staried back at him. Autizotl grinned evilly. "Yes..."

(Pernsent)

Daring finally found the hat. She looked inside...only to find it empty.

"Oh, dang it! I lost it again!"

Autizotl walked through the jungle. Suddenly, he bumped into Dr. Caballorn and Cutthroat.

"Omph! Watch where your going!" Caballorn snapped.

"You should watch where your going!" Ahuzitol snapped back.

"Do you have the element?" Cutthroat asked.

Auhizotl held up the element.

"You have it?" Caballorn said.

"I do," Auhizotl said.

"Well, since you have it and I want it, let's make an allence."

"What for?"

"To bring down Daring," Caballorn said.

Auhizotl smilled. "Of course..." he said.

Daring ran through the jungle, mentelly kicking herself for losing the element. "How will I find it now?" She didn't know that her search was about to get tougher...

**Oh, dear - it looks like Daring's in trouble! **

**I apologize for the short chapters. Nothing I do makes them longer. :P**

**If you think something is wrong or needs to be changed, don't hesitate to PM me! **

**Cutthroat Drummer **


End file.
